


Hush

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Home for Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sweet/Hot, Tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil agree to keep their bedroom affections to kisses and clothed cuddles while at the Lester family home for Christmas. One little kiss leads to another and both men find it hard to stick to their original plan.





	Hush

"Just a little one," Dan confirmed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Just a soft little kiss," Phil repeated, a mere inch from his waiting lips. Dan could feel his breath over them. He parted slightly, instinctively wanting more - much, much more.

Their lips connected softly and slowly, as if to move carefully would somehow lessen the chances that they would keep going. There was no such thing as 'just one piece of popcorn' and there was definitely no such thing as 'just one little kiss' between the two of them.

Phil's mum, being the supreme hostess, offered the couple a room at the far end of the hallway, which would give them the most-possible privacy. Still, they discussed the awkward possibility of being overheard, and after a reasonable argument from Dan, and much to Phil's chagrin, they decided to keep their bedroom affections to single kisses and fully-clothed cuddles.

"Phil, there is no way that I am going to be able to look your mum in the eyes if I see her in the kitchen with your taste still in my mouth."

Phil laughed. "So, brush your teeth first, naturally Dan."

Dan slugged him in the arm and caused Phil to shriek dramatically.

"If you are really uncomfortable making love at my parents' house, of course we will keep it to kisses and cuddles. But of you are teasing, then it will be just like old times, yeah?" Phil made to stuff his closed fist in his mouth, reminding Dan of their stupid youthful tactics.

They laughed hysterically.

"You idiot," Dan poked. "You really thought that stuffing your goddamn fingers in my mouth was the answer? I was ready to come, and your fingers in my mouth only served to make me come faster and louder!"

Phil squealed and his eyes creased with laughter. "I had to think fast! All I know is that I had to do something!"

"Well, I'm sure that she heard us back then, and she will hear us now. Kath is too sharp to not know what we're doing behind a closed door, Philip."

"You don't think my brother and -"

"Shush. Yes, of course, but  _we_  are the ones who always manage to make so much damn noise. We're like teenagers."

"Yeah," Phil said with a smirk. "And I kind of love it."

"Wait, you are the same man who won't swear on your channel because you think that your granddad might hear it, but you will risk your beloved mum overhearing you make your boyfriend squeal?"

Phil just sat with a stupidly cute smile on his face and whacked the ball on the end of his Santa hat.

"You are a goddamn mystery, Phil Lester, and you scare me." Dan giggled fondly and rolled his eyes, kissing the man's pale, unshaven cheek.

"You love it," Phil grinned darkly.

"Yeah, I kind of do," Dan kissed his lips and slowly curled the hot tip of his tongue over the edge of Phil's upper lip, leaving him breathless.

"Wait, where are you going?" Phil cried. "You can't leave me with that and just walk away!"

Dan winked. "I'm going for a shower, and that, my love, was an open invitation. Are you coming or not?"

Phil, who tripped twice trying to get to his feet in a hurry, followed enthusiastically, his fuzzy ball bouncing along behind him.

* * *

"Just a soft little kiss," Phil repeated. "One, little goodnight kiss." 

He held Dan's moon-shaped face in his palms and closed his eyes. He brushed the pinks of his lips against Dan's and held them there, unmoving. He could smell his lover's skin and feel the suppleness of his well-conditioned lips. God, he wanted more.

Phil's scent was so strong in Dan's nose. It entered his bloodstream and made him forget that they had an agreement. He wanted more. The feel of his lover's lips, so full and perfect, was like home. How he wanted more of  _home_.

They just stayed together, each afraid to move or pull away. The soft breath that Dan released through his nose was taken in by Phil. It was so sweet and warm.

Phil's fingers trembled ever so lightly against his cheeks, and even under the mass of blankets that he so tightly pulled around himself, Dan felt a shiver - a delightful, rapidly-swelling shiver.

"Baby," Phil didn't so much speak it as he did move his lips against Dan's. It wasn't even thoughtful; it was a reflex. He hadn't been trying to persuade his lover to allow more. Phil simply reacted to the feel of his lips.

Dan's eyelids fluttered but remained tightly closed. If he opened them, and he saw Phil's perfect, milky-white lids with those long lashes against his lovely cheeks, it would be over.

Instead, Dan sighed softly into Phil's mouth and swallowed audibly. Phil's body tightened and slowly relaxed against the blankets between them. His hands softened around Dan's face and fell away, though his fingertips collected as much of his warmth as possible before retreating back into the paws of his thermal pajama top.

Dan pressed his lips together and opened his eyes. Phil was staring at him half lovingly, half longingly.

Maybe just one more little kiss?

Dan wiggled forward like a caterpillar and brushed the tip of his nose against Phil's, indicating that he wanted another. It surprised Phil, but he was more than willing to oblige.

Again, Phil's lips covered Dan's. His lover tasted minty and fresh, as he always did at bedtime. It was a trademark of his: Dan always insisted on a clean mouth. Phil sometimes cheated and sneaked a piece of cinnamon toast, though Dan would taste it and call him out, though he secretly loved his little nibbler.

"Oh, Phil," Dan whispered. "I don't wanna stop."

Phil paused and agreed. "I know, me either. I just want to hold you and kiss you until we fall asleep."

Their voices were softly muted under the covers. It reminded Phil of their first nights in his bedroom. They would giggle and hold their breath in the darkness, nervously and excitedly waiting for the right moment to start kissing and touching.

"Mmm," Dan hummed gently and rolled closer to his boyfriend. "What time is it?"

Phil shrugged his shoulders, which were snuggly bound. "It's late, why? Is there somewhere you have to be?" Phil giggled so softly that his breath tickled Dan's cheek.

"Nowhere but here with you," Dan smiled. "Keep kissing me. I like it."

"What happened to one little kiss?" Phil grinned.

"Please, Philip," Dan's dimple creased his soft face. "Kiss me."

So, he did.

Phil kissed him again and again until their lips ached and their cocks hardened inside of their warm cocoons. Dan started to leak from his swelling tip.

"Phil," Dan whispered. "M'wet."

Phil's stomach rolled. "Are you, Baby?"

"So wet," Dan sighed, kicking at the blankets.

"Shit, do you want to stop? I'm sorry." Phil felt awful. He hadn't meant to take it this far.

"Don't be. I like it. And no, there is no way we're stopping now. Hush."

Dan wiggled around to loosen his cocoon. Phil raised his brow and grinned. Dan was too far gone to stop. They had to make a decision.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Dunno, just keep kissing me. I think we will just figure it out."

They were latched back on each other in a second, their arms and shoulders now free to move. Dan hugged Phil's neck and buried his face in his bony clavicle, giving him wet kisses and gentle little sucks. Phil held Dan's biceps and tipped his hips forward to grind lightly into the mound of blankets. He wanted them to cover their bodies, not separate them.

When Dan came up for air, he tugged at the layers between them. He was becoming increasingly hurried, and Phil had to stifle a laugh. When Dan wanted something, he wanted it badly. At last, their bodies touched, and although their thermal pajamas still covered their skin, it was a much better scenario. The cooler air hit their exposed midriffs, right where their tops had bunched up around their ribs. Phil moved his hand down to Dan's soft belly, brushing the sensitive skin with his knuckles.

"Oh, Dan," Phil whispered. "Babe, you're so soft and warm. I just want to kiss   
every square inch of your body. Wanna nuzzle you."

Dan whimpered so whisper-soft in the back of his throat. Their skin was still warm from the cozy heat of the fireplace downstairs. It seemed that the effect was everlasting. Dan wanted Phil to nuzzle him too. He was reasonably sure that Phil's parents had gone off to bed. They were yawning earlier, as the family started to break off in pairs for the night.

"Phil," Dan whispered against his ear, striking the curved tip of his tongue against its inner edge.

They started to kiss again, but this time, their limbs twisted together, holding their rolling bodies in place, more or less. Phil hoped that the ceiling fan would drown out the soft smacking sounds of their kisses in case someone happened to walk past.

Dan pushed up the back of Phil's sleep top with his hands and held his palms against his soft and warm skin. He rubbed along his spine, just where it dipped before rising into his ass. There, he made tiny circles with his fingertips, swirling around and around. His hips rocked forward and fell into Phil's. Their hot lumps found one another. There was something so hot about the feel of a warm, wet, lump under the stretched fabric of thermal sleep pants. There was something glorious about the bowed material and the unmistakable pulse against it.

"Oh, fuck," Dan whispered. Phil inhaled sharply and held his breath.

"Hush," Phil shushed against Dan's smooth, pink, cheek. "Grind on me."

Dan sighed and started to circle his hips. Phil continued to kiss him as he thrusted softly forward in little scooping motions. He was merely testing the bed for squeakiness. It was solid; it was splendidly solid. Dan released a long breath through his nose and brought their hips together with his hands. He started their grind with smooth, languid movements. Their kisses became hotter and deeper, and Phil took Dan's tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it and moved his own around to sensually lick the smooth, wet, insides of his cheeks. This, of course, had Dan grinding faster.

Phil moved his hips into Dan's, giving the two of them supreme friction. It felt so good and warm, but it still wasn't enough. Phil wanted to hold his boyfriend in his hand and jerk him off.

"Dan," Phil whispered among open-mouthed kisses.

"Mmhmm?" Dan was beginning to sweat. His hips rolled this way and that, desperately seeking more.

"Wanna  _hold_  you."

"Fuck, yeah." Dan rolled on to his back and raised his arms above his head. His shirt lifted with them, stretching out a long plane of soft, pale, flat, tummy.

"Baby," Phil whispered.

Dan squirmed and looked down to see Phil slide his hand into the gaping material of his thermal sleep pants. He gripped his cock firmly and rolled his thumb greedily over Dan's wet head.

Dan arched his back and huffed through his nose. He loved watching Phil's hand move inside of his pants. He was so hard and wet.

"Phil, lay back," Dan begged. "Shhhh."

Phil lay back so that they were side by side. He held Dan in his right hand, and Dan grasped at Phil's pants with his left. "Wanna go together," Dan sighed.

They lay, their arms perfectly crossed, hands moving inside of one another's soft cotton pants. Their faces turned toward each other, their eyes became heavy and dark, their mouths open and slack.

They made eye contact, despite the heaviness of their lids and maintained it with the occasional wink or lip bite. It was hot as hell, and it was something that they had not done in years.

Phil had forgotten how good this could be. Dan knew exactly what to do and when to do it. The obstruction of clothing didn't deter him; in fact, he was incredibly skilled around it. Phil felt his orgasm building, and if the burning pit in his stomach was any indication of its strength, he was about to be rocked with a tidal wave of pleasure.

Dan's hot cock pulsed in his hand. That glorious vein throbbed with each flick, each pump, taking him further and further away from his own head. Phil kind of wished that he could see their red cocks bouncing together in each other's hands. Dan's soft little noises, the ones that he desperately tried to bury in his throat, had Phil thrusting up into his boyfriend's large hand.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Phil closed his eyes and Dan watched as his pants darkened with a fast-seeping wetness. It spread quickly, flooding the waistband and surrounding material all at once. There was a subsequent rush, then another, and another. It was so much, and it was everywhere. Dan's eyes grew wide. He wanted to lap it up and suck on the fabric.

"P-Phil," Dan whispered, clawing at his partner's arm.

Phil had to have it. He paused for a moment, only to lay his head over Dan's belly. He felt his boyfriend tense up and his heartbeat quicken. Phil opened his mouth and pumped Dan faster, giving him that generous torque and twist that he loved so very much. Phil wiggled down further, though not quite over him, and waited. It was only a few second later that Dan's belly caved in and ballooned outward. Hot streams of come shot from his cock directly into Phil's mouth. It was such a hot thing to see his lover catch his orgasm like this. Dan throbbed again and again, pouring hotly over Phil's lips.

Phil tried to lift his head, but Dan's fingers were pressed firmly against his scalp.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Phil could hear Dan whisper between big gulps of air. He rode the waves of Dan's contracting belly, his head heaving up and down like a boat on the ocean. He loved the feel of Dan all over his face; his tongue slipped out to collect everything that had fallen on and around his lips before pulling up.

They didn't speak as they recovered. Dan fumbled around on the bedside table for the tissues and handed them to Phil, who had virtually nothing to clean off of Dan or from his own face. He did, however, need to change his pants.

Dan rolled over and watched Phil shake out of his damped pants and step into clean ones. He admired his perfect, pale ass and smiled. When Phil returned to bed, Dan opened his arms and pulled his lover to his chest. They were both content and sleepy, and few things felt quite as lovely as drifting off to sleep this way.

"That was amazing," Dan whispered into Phil's forehead before kissing him gently. He pet his hair and pulled him impossibly closer.

Phil sighed happily and nuzzled Dan with even greater affection. He kissed his clavicle and hummed in agreement. His boyfriend smelled like home and everything good.

Phil drifted off in Dan's arms thinking about how "just one little kiss" could turn into this.

He smiled.


End file.
